The Girl Next Door (Clexa)
by JaredtheDragon90
Summary: Clarke Giffrin lives next door to Lexa Woods.
1. chapter 1

Clarke was home alone on a Friday night while her friends went out and party. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the peace and quiet, but the real reason she didn't go out was that she didn't have a significant other to go out with. Sure she did try to date other people, but it never worked out the way she planned.

"What are you doing?" Lexa barked at her brother. He had his bedroom door wide open, which was a mistake on his part and he was spying on their next door neighbor with his binoculars.

"Checking out the hottie next door." He replied.

"Pervert," Lexa says.

"You would be doing the same thing right now if you wanted to."

"I rather go over and talk to her like a normal person than spy on her like a creep."

"That's lame."

"And you're a sicko." Lexa said and walks out of her brother's room and goes over to the closet.

"Where are you going?" He called out from his room.

"I'm going over to talk to our neighbor and let her know that my brother is a peeping Tom." Lexa reply as she puts on her jacket and then closes the closet door.

Clarke had sat down with a glass of wine to watch some Netflix when her doorbell rang. Getting up from her spot on the couch, she walks over to the door and opens it.

"Can I help you?" Clarke asked.

"My name is Lexa and I live next door."

"I don't understand. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"That's not why I came over," Lexa responds quickly.

"Then why did you come over?"

"I just wanted to warn you about my brother. He was spying on you earlier from his window."

"I appreciate the heads-up and if I see him spying on me I'm telling your parents."

"And wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Would you like to come in. I'm about to watch something on Netflix."

"I would, but my parents aren't home and I'm babysitting my brother."

"Oh."

"But thank you for the invitation."

"Anytime."

Later on that night, Lexa was getting ready for bed when she saw Clarke walk into her bathroom. Lexa glance over for a second and then froze in place as saw her remove her shirt and bra. Then Clarke drops her pants and removes her underwear.

Just a little while ago, Lexa was busting her brother for spying on Clarke and now she was watching her undress from the bathroom window.

Clarke could sense someone was watching her, but it didn't feel wried so it probably wasn't Lexa's brother trying to get a peak of her goodies, but her curiosity got the best of her, so she turns around and sees Lexa.

Lexa quickly turns away and doesn't see Clarke shake her head before she hops into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lexa woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. So she picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" Lexa says.

"Someone sounds tired." Clarke reply.

"How did you get my number?"

"Your mom gave it to me after I told her that I saw you watching me undress last night," Clarke said joking. Lexa didn't know she was joking and she started coughing nervously into the phone.

"Are you ok?" Clarke asked.

"You were joking, right?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, I was joking about telling your mom about last night, but she did give me your number."

"So what were you're calling about?"

"Last night."

"Oh, can I at least explain before you get upset."

"Who said I was upset?" Clarke asked and that caught Lexa off guard.

"Isn't that why you called?" Lexa asked.

"I did, but not because I'm upset."

"Then why did you call?"

"Well, I was wondering if you liked what you saw?"

"If I say yes would you be mad at me?"

"Not at all."

"Because I did. I didn't mean to stare, but I was so overwhelmed by your beauty."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I do."

"Well, maybe I should give you a little show tonight."

"You're joshing me, aren't you?"

"Not at all."

"Then maybe I'll keep my eyes peeled tonight."

"You do that and how about you come over, that is if you can."

"I'll be right over."

Lexa then tells Clarke bye and hangs up.

When Lexa gets to Clarke's house, she rings the doorbell.

"Come in," Clarke says. Lexa opens the door and walks in after closing the door behind her. When she turns around, she thinks that she's going to faint. Standing in front of her is Clarke naked.

"What do you think?" Clarke asked her voice dripping with sexiness.

"I feel overdressed all of the sudden." Lexa commented. Clarke walks over to her and slips off her coat and drops it on the floor.

"I can help with that." Clarke reply...

The alarm clock buzzing in the background woke Lexa up from her dream just when things were getting interesting. So she crawls out of bed and bumps her fist on the alarm clock before leaving her room.

"You're awfully quiet this morning, Lexa, is everything alright?" Her mom asked.

"I'm fine, mom." Lexa reply.

"I spoke to that nice girl next door this morning and she seems like a nice person maybe you should hang out with her sometime."

"She offered for me to hang out with her last night, but I had to babysit the troll from hell."

"Lexa said a dirty word." Her little brother said laughing like a little school girl."

"That's not funny and Lexa that wasn't nice to say about your brother. But I think you should go spin some time with her today."

"I might just do that."

After breakfast, Lexa went over to Clarke's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

"Come in," Clarke said. Lexa opens the door and Clarke is sitting on the couch playing God Of War. Lexa shuts the door as Clarke pauses the game.

"Good morning neighbor," Clarke says with a smile.

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa responds as she smiles back.

"I talked to your mom this morning," Clarke said as she unpaused the game and continues to play while talking to Lexa.

"She told me. She likes you." Lexa says.

"I like her too."

Later on that day, Lexa and Clarke are sitting on the couch talking when Clarke brings up the indecent from last night.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to apologize for staring at you," Lexa said.

"At first I thought it was your brother, but I'm glad it wasn't," Clarke tells Lexa.

"Me too, but it's just as wrong for me to do as is for him."

"I know, but at least you weren't trying to break your neck to take a peak."

"I was more concerned about you coming over and kicking my ass."

"I rather kiss your ass than kick it," Clarke said flirting. Lexa started to blush but hid it from Clarke, but she didn't trust her voice at the moment so decided not to talk. Then after a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"So your not mad?"

"I should be, but I'm more flattered than anything."

"That's good to hear, but I shouldn't have done it."

"If you're so worried about it you can let me see you get naked and will call it even."

"Ok," Lexa said and stood up. Clarke watches as Lexa strips down to her bra and panties. Then shee seductively walks over to Clarke and removes her bra and tosses it to Clarke. Then sits in her lap and runs her palm across her face. Clarke pulls Lexa to her and is about to kiss her when someone rings the doorbell.


End file.
